BeachBlast!
by IHeartSpock
Summary: the z gang on the beach...brotherly love ensues... could be the makings of slash


AU : Takes place after Freiza, Goku has returned and Vegeta has already figured out how to turn Super Sayian. **Freiza and King Cold have not yet arrived. (Yes I know that's out of order, get over it, that's why it's an AU!) **Vegeta lives a CC but Yamcha and Bulma are still together, Bulma's a jerk to Vegeta because she tried to hit on him, but he knew better, so therefore there is not possibility of Trunks, so Goku and **Vegeta actually fought and won against Freiza and King Cold when they returned**. There is still the _possibility _of Goten, very unlikly, but it's to early for him anyways. Vegeta finds it hilarious to kill Yamcha, he's done it on multiple occasions, Goku doesn't want to waste another wish bring him back to life again, since Dende's dragon can do that. (Yes, Dende. Therefore Piccolo has already merged with Kami). Besides Goku (and Piccolo, who just doesn't care), everybody is still greatly afraid of Vegeta, thinking he's going to snap at any moment.

Everything is supposed to be in third person but sort of like it is from Vegeta's point of view.

_Italicized words are Vegeta's thoughts, except when in dialogue, when it just gives emPHAsis._ Everybody else's thoughts are stated.

**[Author notes….these are my own opinions, take nothing personal]**

Pretty much everything is made into a competition for Vegeta, he really wants to be the best.

Right now just a beach story, hinting very slightly at some….ya know, but who knows where it can end up. TeeHee

**PS...MORE AUTHOR NOTES: **I've wanted to make an account for a long time, but i only now got around to it. I have not reread this since i wrote it in the middle of the night on a sleepless night, so... it may be... interesting to say the least... idk where i even stopped...

"Why are you even here monkey-boy?" Vegeta's eyes dilated as he slammed to his feet and rushed to take hold of the other man's neck, growling out the question.

"_What _did you just call me," Vegeta squeezed on the frail neck at his fingertips, _how dare he jest; how dare he insult the Prince of all Sayains! _Yamcha clawed at his captor, trying to loosen the death grip on his neck, one twitch and he would be dead, again.

Goku put a steady hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "Let him go, Vegeta," Vegeta almost snapped at the command, he turned to look at the younger Sayain, empty black eyes starring into the ebony of the other. Vegeta let go of the near unconscious human in his grasp; finally regaining his cool, saying in an unusually calm voice,  
>"He's not worth it anyways," Yamcha started to say something further when Bulma pulled him onto an adjacent towel.<p>

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Again?" she hissed as she began to put sun block on his back.

Vegeta growled and headed for the bar, _Fucking Earthlings_. After ordering a vodka **[because vodka seems so much more manly than Saki] **and downing it with one shot Goku came up behind him.

"Hey Vegeta, don't mind Yamcha, it takes a long time for him to forget past mistakes,"

"Killing that failure was not a mistake! I, the Prince of all Sayains, do NOT make mistakes. The mistake was wishing that fucker back to life, AGAIN!" Vegeta downed another shot of vodka. Goku signaled the barkeep to end the shots, he didn't need a drunk raging Vegeta let loose on the beach today.

"You can't blame Yamcha for his arrogance, let him say what he will, everyone knows he's only afraid of you." Vegeta came face to face with Goku.

"I will not be treated like trash, Kakarott, believe, you, me, I will snap his neck the next time he insults me or _my_ race!" Goku stepped back, put his hand behind his head and laughed,

"Well, apparently, there's no changing your mind," he continued to giggle, "just promise me you won't kill him, that'd just be a waste of a wish to get him back," *giggle* "just so that you'd probably kill him again," Goku chuckled and wiped the tears from his eyes. He turned and started back to the party, "C'mon ''Geta, this is a party to celebrate ALL Earth's heroes, and, believe it or not, that _does _include you!" Vegeta snorted his distaste. Goku gave his best puppy-dog eyes to the prince, taking quick tiny steps towards his superior (in status) Sayain. When Vegeta turned back to the bar, Goku pounced, grabbed Vegeta's arm, put his fingers to his forehead, and before Vegeta could protest, IT'ed them to the outskirts of the group.

With a punch to the gut and a "What the fuck, Kakarott" from Vegeta, Goku released the prince's arm, winked, and went to join his son in filling his plate. Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned on a palm tree; watching the rest of the group have a good time, he finally began to relax.

Vegeta watched Gohan and his mind began to wander back to his childhood. _Never had I been taught such simplicities of math or science, or even the concept of a nap, snack, or break. I was never officially taught how to read, Radditz taught me, well enough to get by at least. Radditz always said that having an illegible prince was disgraceful._ Vegeta grinned whist remembering one of Radditz's lessons that had ended up with royal library on fire and the two young sayians running to not get caught._ I had always been forced to train by my….mentors, yeah right, more like rich, prick ass-holes, not that I didn't mind training at the time, becoming the best was the best way to please my father in such troubling times and matters as Freiza._**[Ah….sap…]**Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled at the memories.

_ Freiza, the one who destroyed my home planet, killed the last of my people, the people I had the right to rule over one day. Freiza, who stole everything from me, a home, a family, a childhood. I grew to be a cold-hearted beast, conditioned to be the worse that I could be, to obtain the heinous goals of my master._ Vegeta tensed at the thought, _master where the hell did that come from_, the lizard truly must have brainwashed him, he shook off the thought, _that bastard thought he could kill off my people, destroy my planet without getting repaid for his actions. Damn it all to hell that I was not the savior of my people, that I did not vanquish the evil that destroyed my people, instead, that lowly third class ingrate stole my revenge;_ and unbeknownst to Vegeta, liberated him of his burdens.

Freiza stole everything of value to Vegeta, whether destroying it or taking it by force, but finally, Vegeta can live the way he wants to.

Goku came over to the prince with plates full of food balanced on hands, arms and head, his son in tow. "Here 'Geta, eat up, this is all that's left of lunch." Vegeta shook the thoughts out of his head realizing he had been lost in thought for nearly an hour. Goku and his son certainly diminished the stockpile of food, but the blue haired wench obviously learned, from past experiences, to bring such an excess that even Goku, and his infinite belly, could not completely devour the entirety of the supply.

Vegeta sat next to the tree as several plates of food were laid in front of him, _now this is service_, he thought as Goku poured him a glass of lemonade. Vegeta downed his entire meal in a speed that made even made Goku double take.

"What," Vegeta smirked at his entranced audience of one.

"Wow, Vegeta, even when you eat, you have a certain…." Goku put his hand behind his head searching for the right word, "…royalty about you." Vegeta almost blushed at the comment, as a small child he was never allowed to make a mess,

"A prince is royal, and should NEVER be seen in less then his best, and certainly not with gravy on his face." Vegeta grinned at the thought of his father. The day the king spoke to his son about gravy and milk moustaches was the last father-son moment Vegeta had shared with his father before he was taken away. Vegeta shook the thought out of his head and came back to reality, _what is with memory lane today?_

"I would sooner be dead then see myself with BBQ sauce smudged along my chin." The current example was sitting three feet away from him. "unlike some Sayian's demeanors," he downed another glass of lemonade, Vegeta smirked as Goku finally got the hint that something was on his face and begin to use his towel as a napkin.

"Well at least I'm not afraid to take _my _shirt off, Ass-Wipe."

"That's Prince Ass-Wipe to you," the sayians grinned at the game afoot

"It's a warm summer day, enjoy the sun, get a tan, quite being such a wimp." Goku said with exquisite arrogance, mocking the prince, with his demeanor and words. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the younger Sayain,

"Just because I don't run around half naked all the time does not mean I am afraid of the sun," Vegeta begins to remove his slightly too tight shirt, revealing his toned body, muscles broadening in the wake of the sunlight, "Earth is much colder than Vegeta, this is the equivalent of a relatively cold day." Goku blinked in amazement.

"But it's…" he squinted to see the electric clock on the hotel's sign, "90 DEGREES! I'm burning up!"

"Kakarott, you never would have survived if you stayed on Vegeta," Vegeta laid back on his towel, soaking up the warmth from the sun, he was finally getting used to the relative cold of Earth. Goku watched the older man relax, his tense muscles conforming to his lying position. Goku desperately wanted to touch the beautiful work of art, defenseless and off his guard in front of him, 'what the hell' he thought, 'where did that come from?'

Goku, in his resist of sudden urges, quickly jumped up, "Who wants to go swimming?" he asked, Gohan leapt to his feet squealing his delight, he grabbed at Piccolo's cape and attempted to pull the Namek to water.

"Gohan, I will not swim with all these people," he gestured to the rest of the tourists on the beach. "they are not accustomed to…..aliens." Said the Namek, making excuses. Gohan stifled a plea of disappointment but knew the battle was already lost, he meandered back to his father.

"Hey Gohan, don't worry about it, go ask Bulma to capsulize everything, then we'll see what we can do about Piccolo." Gohan looked at his father with confusion and, being cut off in his protest, sulked over to Bulma. Goku returned his attention to the other Sayain, desperately hoping Vegeta didn't notice he was staring. Vegeta sat up,

"What's the plan, Kakarott, packing up so soon? I thought you're the one who suggested the beach for this…party."

"I said the beach, not the busiest, hotspot, tourist capital, look at those weird girls over there, they're staring at us" Vegeta looked back to find a group of girls drooling, _fucking Earthlings! _He turned back and tried to get the image of drool puddles out of his mind. "I had in mind a different place." Vegeta smirked at his old rival. He knew the blue haired wench was certainly one to take control of a situation, _speak of the devil, there she is._

"What the hell Goku, why did you want to pack up already?…" she paused and looked behind the two sayins. "Who are they?"

"I don't know, Bulma, but I think they're on something…" Goku laughed putting his hand behind his head. Bulma ignored the queens of slime,

"We all were supposed to spend the day together, and there is plenty left of this one. You are not about to ditch us to go _train._"

"I know…I'm not," Goku replied, he nodded at the Namek, "I just think it would be much more fun without so many people," Goku glanced at the namekian to make sure he wasn't watching, then behind him again before he knew for sure that Piccolo wasn't looking, Goku began to make swimming motions with his hands, then pointed at Piccolo again. Bulma understood what Goku meant, Piccolo would never show so much of his _pink_ skin in such a public place, and even then it'll have to be forced, she smiled a genuine smile and laughed,

"Oh Goku, you always try to make everyone happy," with that she snatched up Goku's towel, and stared at the prince. "Alright, Vegeta, hand it over, then we can be on our way," Goku skimmed the beach site. Everything was packed up, save for Vegeta's towel, and of course the people at the waterside, slowly inching their way into the freezing cold water.

Bulma was still trying to capture the prince's towel, but he was not giving it up without a fight.

"Leave me BE woman, I can carry it myself," he growled

She gave a final tug as she kicked him in the gut and he rolled onto the sand, "the less things there are flying around, the easier it will be for Goku to IT us." Vegeta raged, not that the shrew could actually hurt him, but the disrespect she was showing was unbearable, and he wasn't expecting a pointed toe heel in his gut. _How does she walk in stilettos in the SAND? _Goku joined into the conversation again.

"Actually Bulma," he said as he gave a hand up to Vegeta, who quickly refused and rose to his feet, "That really doesn't matter, as long as everybody is touching me **[hehe….silly Goku]** I don't have a problem with carry -on's," Bulma shrugged her shoulders and walked away, Vegeta on the other hand was about to fly off before Goku put another hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you're not going to leave on account of _her_ are you," he nodded at Bulma, "She's just intimidated by you that's all, that's why she always suck a jerk."

"Kakarott, why do you want me to stay? Nobody else wants me here, they either hate me or" *huff* "feel sorry for me, or even worse both! It's _HUMILIATING_! These Earthlings are NOTHING to me! I could kill them all will a flick of my wrist!" Goku gave him a stern look,

"You wouldn't wanna try that again, would you, 'Geta? Come on, if you don't wanna stay for the others then stay for me," Vegeta snapped to look at Goku, wide-eyed "your fellow Sayain." Goku added hurriedly. He shrugged and ran off to gather everyone together leaving Vegeta to make up his mind for himself. _Damn him! Fine! There had better be some fucking beer! _Vegeta strutted to the group of people and a place was made for him, each person giving the impatient prince some extra room.

In a moment they were relocated, and the new beach was much more to Vegeta's liking. The sand seemed not to be sand at all, but tiny black pebbles with a few white shards thrown about. The clearing was secluded by the jagged, black rocks encircling the beach. The water was a much lighter, but the sand beneath gave it a dark lust. In a word, Vegeta thought it was _beautiful_. _What the hell? I must me getting soft._ The group broke away from Goku and begin to explore the beach. Piccolo, sat in mid-air next to the towering rocks and began to meditate, whilst the rest of the party acquired their towels from Bulma, save for Gohan (who had already begin to look for sea shells), Goku and Vegeta.

"Well, 'Geta, what chya think?" Goku looked bright eyed at the prince.  
>"Ain't that bad I guess…." Goku beamed, knowing that was as good a compliment as any, "at least there are less Earthlings, only a handful of the nasty pests, versus a boatload." Goku laughed, and Vegeta gave a puzzled look,<p>

"Ya know 'Geta, there is more to you than meets the eye." he laughed again, gave Vegeta a pat on the back and went to search for his son. Vegeta watched as the boy found a sand dollar, he squealed his delight to his father, who picked him up and spun him around, much to the laughing amusement of Gohan. _What could be so enjoyable by being put in a disillusionment state? _He watched as Goku carefully started "talking" to Gohan. He used his hands to sign things to his son, he pointed to Piccolo and then to the water. Gohan gave a short burst of excitement, quickly shushed by Goku, who obviously did not want the Namek's ears to hear his plan. The two Son's slowly began their approach to the hovering green bean, whom had taken no notice to their silent conversation.

Gohan cleared his throat to break the namek's mediation, seeing his freed opponent Goku grabbed Piccolo and held his arms behind his back.

"GOKU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the Namekian began to thrash in Goku's unwavering arms.

"Come on, Piccolo, you didn't think you could stay out of the sun at a _beach party _did you," Goku teased him before giving Gohan the word, Gohan attempted to remove the Namekian's cape,  
>"GET OFF OF ME, NO….OW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Piccolo fought a useless fight, Goku was the strongest in the world, there was no escape from his grasp. Gohan managed to free his green friend of his cape and turban, and Goku began walking over to the shore. The rest of the party was laughing as Piccolo tried to squeeze out of Goku's hold, but hopelessly failing. As they got closer to the water's edge Goku got tired of dragging the namekian and freed one hand, whilst holding on to Piccolo's squirming body with the other, he put his finger's to his forehead and before Piccolo could protest they were already in the water.<p>

The Namek was finally released and attempted to escape the water when he was tackled by a excited Gohan, who was happy to see his mentor outside of his usual busy, training self. The rest of the Z Crew followed suite. Vegeta watched from afar, watching as the Earthlings squabble and play in the ocean's cool, blue water. _How do these Earthlings find that even remotely amusing?_ Goku took to taking each of his friends, in turn, and IT'ing 50 feet above the water and releasing them whilst he floated in the air and watched each of them hit the water, either doing skilled dives slowed down by ki, or, like Krillin, not paying enough attention, have a splendidly performed belly flop.**[P.S. I don't not like Krillin, he's just too easy to pick on. He is the strongest Human]** Goku cackled in the air as the last to be dropped was Yamcha. He It'ed to the top but instead of releasing Yamcha and watching him fall, his energy faltered and Yamcha and he came down in a spiraling mess. Goku landed on his back and Yamcha did a half dive, half belly-flop combo.

Vegeta snickered as his rival rose to the surface, gasping for air, Yamcha rose seconds later doing the same. Everyone laughed as Goku excused himself for a light snack, being "to tired to move on," Bulma followed him to show him the capsule that contained the food. As they walked up together Bulma took advantage of being slightly "stronger" than her best friend who was nearly worn out, and shoved him sideways, he exaggeratingly stumbled and shoved back but only resulting in making himself fall away from her again, making the wench giggle in her supposed strength.

Bulma gave Goku some food and departed for the ocean again. Goku reveled in his new dish and gobbled it up without a second thought and went for seconds. Vegeta watched as Goku emptied the reserves that Bulma had brought. Goku looked saddened when he finished the last package of crackers, not a very elegant meal, but it gave him some strength back. He sat up and stretched and saw the prince, leaning next to the larger of two palm trees, and decided to join him.

"Hey, 'Geta, what chya doing." Vegeta rolled his eyes at the third class,

"I'm watching a subservient species, give a supreme example as to why they are just that." Goku blinked. Vegeta sighed, "Nothing, Kakarott, nothing. What do you want?" Goku laid out a towel in the shadow of the smaller tree,

"Just taking a breather, IT too many times without transforming really wears me out. 'sides you're not supposed to swim until an hour after eating, so I'm taking a break." Vegeta snorted,

"I'm stuck with your presence for an hour,"

"Well no, you _could_ go and swim with the others…" Vegeta humpfed and dwindled into his native tongue. Goku gave an upwards glance at the muttering prince, who in turn snapped at his staring.

"WHAT do you WANT?"

"Hey 'Geta…."

"Quit calling me that!"

"I know you don't really like me and all," he sat up and turned towards the prince, Vegeta just stared, he didn't not like Goku "but I was wondering…." he stumbled to find the right words,

"Spit it out, Kakarott!" Vegeta spat with annoyance.

"C…could you teach me how to speak….Sayain?" Vegeta blinked. He had never expected Goku to be even remotely interested in the language. Considering he never refers to himself as a Sayain, nor ever seemed to care about the rest of his race, Vegeta never would have thought he would ask to speak the language. "I mean, you don't have to, I was just wondering what you say sometimes, and would like to know what's really going on in your world." Goku played with his hands, not realizing his awkward movements.

"Uh…..well…" Vegeta stuttered, "What do you…..what would you want to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, I wouldn't normally care, but I realized when you have something, well, what I assume is nasty, to say, you start speaking in Sayain, so I had always been curious what the words meant." Vegeta thought for a moment, stretching his arms and leaning back on the tree.

"It's really not that important. Often times it is only profanities, I don't really know the direct translation….I doubt you could really speak it anyways," Goku looked at his hands, Vegeta tried to lighten his feelings, "your accent would be so heavy you'd wound like an idiot." Goku noticed this subtle change, the prince was not calling him an idiot, but was preventing him form looking like one, he nodded in agreement "Probably one third of the sounds don't even exist in _any_ Earth language." Goku slouched in disappointment,

"Oh, ok…." Goku laid back down and began to doze off in the sunshine and left Vegeta with his thoughts. _Kakarott is acting strange today. _He glanced at the taller man,_ He's a bit….peculiar. _ Vegeta looked at the snoring warrior in front of him, with his shirt off every defined muscle rose and fell with the steady breathing of the normally orange clad humanoid.

~about an hour later~

Vegeta again gazed at the sleeping Sayain beside him, wondering what could be going through the mind of the third class when Goku sat straight up and was panting, giving Vegeta a start.

"Son of a-" Vegeta clutched his chest. "Fuck…What the hell, Kakarott. Would you mind?"

Goku continued gasping for air before noticing Vegeta and giving him an answer, "Sorry, 'Geta." he stood up and stretched and put on his normal smile returning to his normal self and shedding the panic stricken look that accompanied the panting. "Hey, how long have I been out," he glanced at the rest of the Z gang; Piccolo, Roshi, and Krillin all underneath piles of sand and Yamcha backing away from the women and the little boy.

"I don't know, does it look like I have a watch?" Goku nodded in agreement, "Probably about an hour, but I really couldn't say for sure." Goku perked up and gave Vegeta an evil grin.

"Awesome…." Vegeta looked at the taller man who seemed to be edging closer. "Hey 'Geta, you haven't really been involved in the party,"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Vegeta stood in apprehension of the other's approach. Goku thought, and stalled in his approach of the prince.

"'suppose so…..but this is a party." Goku grinned, Vegeta hissed to himself at the look of towering man "wanna go swimming, 'Geta?"

"I do not get wet for amusement, Kakarott," Vegeta said, backing away from the taller man, Goku grinned again and furthered his approach of the retreating Vegeta. "Kakarott, get away." Vegeta turned and folded his arms, hoping to send Goku into retreat of his anger, _who am I kidding, he's the only one who CAN beat me, _he weighed his options_._ Vegeta leapt into the air in a last attempt to rid the man trying to make him swim, but Goku followed and was gaining on the prince rapidly. Goku grinned and turned Super Sayain just as Vegeta did, and the chase increased with speed, and Goku knew just how to end it, he raised his fingers up to his forehead.

Vegeta was muttering in Sayain again, _chased by a third class warrior who wants me to … swim._ His thoughts were interrupted when his pursuer suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"DAMN IT, KAKAROTT, LET ME GO!" Vegeta tried to break the contact and yelled obstinacies in both languages he knew. Goku moved his fingers to his forehead, "DON'T YOU DARE YOU MOTHER….."

…...

"FUCKER!" Vegeta and Goku appeared far from the shore and into the sea. The last word of the prince reached the Z Warriors and they laughed and prepared to join the Sayains deeper into the ocean. Vegeta quit yelling but still muttered at Goku when he could, "Damn it, Kakarott, what the hell is the matter with you?" Vegeta began to rise out of the water when he was grabbed by the ankle. Not realizing he had returned to his normal form he was quickly and harshly returned to the water by the still Super Sayain Goku. "This shittin' water's cold, let ME GO!"

Goku just shrugged at the prince, "Well at least you can swim, I guess I was wrong about that, guess I owe Krillin 20 bucks," the prince steadied himself with his ki so that he could cross his arms and scowl at his lower class captor. "Oh come on, 'Geta, this is your home now, you gotta learn to enjoy it! Haven't you ever played before?" Vegeta shifted, and checked where the others were, only about a third of the way out,

"NO, Kakarott, if you had been raised on Vegeta you would know this, in fact, your pod should have taught you this." he slightly raised out of the water whilst raising his voice, "Playing is not the proper behavior of any Sayain child. We train. We hunt. We conquer." he put a hiss on the final word before turning back to Goku, "Your blood may be Sayain, but that is all, you have grown with these Earthlings too long, have become too attached and you have forgotten your roots. It is shameful." Goku thought for a moment then realized, there is indeed hope in Vegeta yet. He talked this like a civil being versus trying to ram in the idea into his head during a spar.

"but ''Geta…." Goku whispered, "you're not a kid anymore." It caught Vegeta off guard, Goku stroked an imaginary beard on his chin, "Right?" Vegeta shrugged and began to push himself away from Goku and the rest of the Z warriors with his ki, further into the ocean. Goku sensed his want to retreat but only began to doggie paddle in his direction, closing the gap between the two. "C'mon 'Geta, just try it," Vegeta gave a humph and tried to further his retreat, Goku purged the gap and gave a huge splash to the older Sayian. Vegeta choked on the unexpected salt water entering his throat.

"I will not submit myself to these foolish games, Kakarott," Vegeta sent a splash back to Goku with a blast of ki behind it. Goku dodged and returned the favor. The Z warriors stopped in their attempts to get to their friend and his rival. Gohan paddled over to Piccolo,

"Is Vegeta actually….." Gohan tripped over his next word.

"playing?" Krillin finished. The Namekian paused and leveled himself in the slow rise and fall of the water, clearing his head of the water fooling with his senses. He listened to the words going between the warriors:

"Damn you, Kakarott!" Vegeta raged as he powered up to Super Sayain.

"Bring it, ''Geta, I can take anything you can dish out,"

"That fucking water is _cold_, quit splashing me and hit me like a man,"

"All the better to irritate you, 'Geta," Goku said, batting his eyelashes the best he could as Vegeta sent him another towering wave of water.

"SHIT, back off!"

"See isn't this fun, 'Geta?" Goku mused. The older Sayian laughed, not a hearty laugh, but certainly not the his usual snicker.

"Sure, Kakarott, whatever you say…" Vegeta sent another wave following Goku's counter attack. The Namekian returned to the sea, and blinked a few times before relaying his find. The warriors gathered around their green friend.

"Vegeta…" Piccolo blinked with every word, "actually….laughed….." he looked at the warriors, who all returned his stare. They broke the eye contact and changed to stare at the Sayains, now having a full out splash fight. "He is actually…having fun…" Piccolo just stared at the battling Sayains, listening to the comments between the two, those of which eventually lost their real potency and were now just comebacks with each splash. The Z warriors continued to gaze in amazement as the rivals distanced themselves and began to make bigger and bigger waves with each blast of ki.

Goku and Vegeta furthered themselves away from each other, each awaiting the next's wave waiting to top it with his own. Finally further enough apart each began the power-up for their largest blasts.

"KAAAAA…..MEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAA….MEEEEEEEE…"

"SUPER GALLIC GUN!,"

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

The waves towered forty feet above the water, each moving with the intensity of a tsunami towards the opponent of the other. When the waves met they collided with an intense curiosity and made a thunderous series of waves in the wake. Both warriors held their blasts as the water surged and heated around the bulge where the blasts met.

The warriors began to rise out of the water and draw nearer and nearer to each other, the bulge getting larger and larger, until finally, when both warriors were upon the budge itself, both released and went flying in opposite directions, each hit with the other's blast.

"Daddy!" Gohan rose out of the water and flew towards where his father landed in the ocean. Goku burst from the water, his swim trunks tattered and in disarray, the rest of the Z warriors reached father and son,

"Wow, that was great! You see that Gohan, now that was a water fight!" Goku ruffled his son's hair and looked among the water in search of Vegeta. When he couldn't spot the prince he asked, "Hey guys, where did Vegeta go?" Gohan shrugged and looked back to where Vegeta ought to have landed,

"He was over there, I think…." Goku pushed himself through the water with his ki to where the ripples of Vegeta's splash already faded, Gohan and the Z warriors in tow, awaiting the crabby prince's return. They searched the water's surface and the skies for the fallen prince, and saw no hide nor hair of Vegeta.

Goku spotted something in the water, something that looked oddly like a pair of dark blue swim trunks before they sunk beneath the surface of the sweltering waves of the ocean,

"Oh no," Goku's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face, resisting his greatest urges to laugh. The Z warriors all gave Goku a curious look, waiting for his explanation, before something grabbed Goku's foot and dragged him under the surface. A faint, "Uh Oh," was all anybody heard before the Earth's greatest hero was dragged away. Vegeta burst his ki and moved far away from the other Z warriors, far enough where they couldn't see, before letting Goku surface and then doing so himself. Goku coughed and spit up water for almost a whole minute saying in between coughs, "you…" *cough* "…could've…" *cough* "….at least…." *cough* "…warned me…" *cough*

"Oh, because this is such an embarrassing situation…for you! Drop your ki before they find us" Goku avoided looking down at the water, for fear of being mistaken for doing something else, Vegeta always has jumped to strange conclusions.  
>"So… you OK? I didn't hurt you did I?" Vegeta humpfed,<p>

"Like you could really hurt me, Kakarott." he folded his arms and then lowered them again, trying to cover himself and sinking lower into the water, trying to keep his private parts private. "When we blasted apart I got thrown back backwards and the force….you know….." Goku tried his hardest to suppress a laugh.

"Wow, I'm sorry, 'Geta, here I'll go get Piccolo," Vegeta's eyes widened,

"Don't you dare! Nobody else needs to know about this!" Goku sunk back into the water and looked at the prince, trying hard to look only at his face, not wanting his curiosity to get the better of him.

"Well…. The way I see it you have too choices. One would be to ask Piccolo to give you some clothes, or two, I could go up to Chi-Chi, ask her for money," Vegeta interrupted him,

"I thought you two divorced," Goku gave him a sheepish look,

"Well, yeah, we don't really love each other anymore, I think it was over when I didn't want to be wished back from Namek," Vegeta crossed his arms before relowering them again,

"Then why would you have to ask her for money?" he asked in a gruff tone.

"Well, we still live together for Gohan's sake. We still get along, we don't hate each other, and since I'm still around to do all the heavy lifting, and protecting that she and Gohan might need, she continues to take care of the money and all of the housework,"

"That bitch does all of that?" Goku nodded, "What the hell for? I'm the prince of all Sayains and you know what I get for dinner….?" Goku shook his head, "T.V. Dinners! This party is the best I've ate in months!"

Goku put his hand behind his head, "Oh, sorry 'Geta, maybe you should come over more often, then we could spar and then eat…and then spar again!" Goku beamed in delight of the thought, his three favorite things, all together: food, fighting, and Vegeta….Goku double took at the thought, 'where did that come from….oh well…'

Vegeta growled to avoid the invitation, "go get some money from your ex and get me some shorts,"

"Are you sure 'Geta, she, being the nosy little person that she is, will, of course, want to know why I want money, especially because I just ate, I have nothing to spend money on. And since she can always tell when I'm lying I would eventually be forced into telling the truth. After Chi-Chi finds out, she, of course, would tell Bulma, and being the loudmouth that _she_ is…." Vegeta sniffed, and grumbled something that Goku couldn't understand "well…I'm pretty sure everyone would find out in a very short amount of time…." Goku looked back at Vegeta, and gestured with his hand, "…..about…this…." Goku looked into the distance before looking back at Vegeta, the latter weighed his options.

"Fine…..go get Green-Bean…I'm swimming further away so the others don't see what we're doing….IT to me. Swear to me that you won't speak a word!"

"'Geta….I never swear," Goku said appalled, Vegeta began to raise his power, "I only promise…." and with that Goku flew off leaving Vegeta muttering to himself about the 'fucking Earthlings' again. Goku smiled an blasted off to the Z Warriors again.

Goku approached the rest of the gang and landed in the water splashing everybody with a huge wave as he cannonballed sideways at the awaiting warriors. Gohan laughed, whist everybody else screamed in anticipation for the wave to subside.

"Where have you been, Son?"

"Yeah, we thought you got eaten by a shark, but then we couldn't find any blood, so we figured ya probably made another new friend."

"Hey, can I have a pet shark, Daddy?" a sea of laughter followed Gohan's comment. The warriors rose from the water and began to fly back to shore, Yamcha carrying Bulma, whilst Goku carried Chi-Chi. When they finally reached the shore and the women were set down nobody could wait any longer to ask where he had went.

"Well, uh…" Goku tried to think of a story quick, "Vegeta grabbed me, and….well at first I thought he was seriously going to kill me under the water, but actually he wanted to know what type of…uh….whales he could hunt….yeah….and I said hunting whales was illegal….and then he just kinda swam away." Chi-Chi gave him a look of suspicion, "anyways….I need Piccolo to help me get him back. I think you might be able to talk so sense into him…"

"What? Me talk sense into HIM? Goku, did you hit your head on a rock…." he trailed off, "oh….yeah…." Goku eyed him, trying to hint it was something else, ignoring the rock comment, trying to apologize for his comment Piccolo agreed to follow Goku, "fine, I guess I can try…" Goku jumped and grabbed the Namek's arm,

"Great, you'll help out a lot, believe me…" he waved to the group, "be right back," and touched his fingers to his forehead.

They appeared above the water and Goku held Piccolo until he oriented himself, and floated and looked for the prince. They saw nothing of him so Goku sought him out with his ki, he looked eastward just as the Sayain popped his head out of the water for a breath and sank again and continued to swim at an amazing rate.

"Wow, he's really moving, C'mon Piccolo…" Goku transformed and blasted off to catch the watery, agile prince. The two arrived just as Vegeta rose his head again, he stayed deep in the water.

"'bout time, this water is starting to get cold!" Piccolo was about to ask what was going on when Goku asked him a strange, out-of-the-blue question.  
>"Uh, Piccolo, how does your clothes-beam thing work?" the Namek looked at the Sayain with the unruly hair,<p>

"What? Why do you want to know…..oh no," the Namekian looked at the still submerged prince, "Really? Oh man, I do not want to know," the Namakian began to blush purple.

"Wait…WHAT? WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED GREEN-BEAN?" Vegeta raged from the water. Goku, realizing Piccolo might have just as well made a death wish, explained what happened,

"Vegeta got thrown back from the blast. I thought it best if only _you _knew what happened, since _you _can actually keep a secret," Piccolo blushed an even darker purple, realizing that the sayians would never do what he had thought and wished desperately that he could take back his comment. "So, can you…ya know….give him some pants, or something….?" Piccolo shifted his eyes quickly, and looked at the floating Sayain before looking at the one in the water, and back to Goku.

"Goku….I have only ever made my own clothes, and that of Gohan….I can not make the clothes, unless I…." he blushed at the thought, "…see where they are going…" Goku's eyes widened before he shut them and put his head in his hand,

"Excuse me, WHAT? You fucking pervert!" Vegeta yelled and cursed in his own language before taking a deep breath and sinking back into the water. The Namekian blushed further, and apologized to Goku,  
>"Sorry, Goku…I don't know what else to say…."<p>

"Piccolo, make some extra pants over mine own pants….can you do that?" the Namekian nodded and did as he was told. Goku blasted over to where Vegeta was to be rising out of the water for he next breath. Upon Vegeta's surfacing Goku grabbed him by the hair to stop his escape.

"DAMN IT, KAKAROTT, GET OFF OF ME," he growled and fumbled with the fingers in his upswept hair. Goku shoved the extra pants into Vegeta's hands,

"Here, put these on," he released his hold on the prince and motioned for the Namekian to come over. Vegeta dropped into the water and steadied himself with his ki, so that nobody above could get a glimpse of him, and he wasn't quite sure of the green one. Vegeta finally rose out of the water, holding on the much too big of pants,  
>"Oh, yeah, Kakarott, because nobody is going to realize <em>these aren't mine!<em>" Goku snickered at the sight of the prince, dwarfed by the sheer size of his own pants.

"Ok, Piccolo, can you now make pants that will fit him, _over _those pants?" Piccolo nodded and did as he was told, creating a pair of dark blue shorts that were identical to the lost pair. However over the extra pair of pants, the prince looked oddly rumpled. Piccolo left as he knew his job was done and began flying back to the unseen shore.

"K, 'Geta…fix yourself, we'll wait for you to catch up," Goku flew off towards the retreating Namekian. Vegeta snarled at the command, but quickly did what he was told. Eventually, after being unable to hide himself and take the other pair of shorts off, he just hit them with a blast of ki and smothered the pair beneath the blue pair, any damage done to his pair, would simply look authentic to the battle he had had with Goku. Vegeta mentally sighed as he turned Super Sayain to catch up with his rival and the green bean. He arrived upon them very swiftly, they all hovered in mid-air in silence. Goku finally couldn't stand it anymore,

"Ok…so…are you guys ready to go back?" Piccolo shuffled before he spoke

"Uh, Goku…..aren't you forgetting something," Goku looked at him with question with his eyes, the Namekian rolled his eyes, "You told everybody that Vegeta went hunting for whales or something, shouldn't we be bringing back his….prize?" Goku slapped his hand to his head, and Vegeta looked taken aback,

"You told them I was, _whale hunting_?" his eye started to twitch,

"Well, not exactly, I told them, that I told you that whale hunting was illegal, and they were all like 'what' and then I was all like so you said whatever, and then said that you swam off and that was why I needed Piccolo so that he could talk you into coming back, and that's when Piccolo denied it then I gave him a look, and he just let me take him to you and here we are." Goku grinned. Vegeta stared at Goku.

"What?" he asked, Piccolo nodded,

"Yeah, I was there and I didn't understand that…" Goku thought a moment,

"Well, lets just say, you," he pointed at Vegeta, "wanted to fish, I told you it was illegal, and I need him," pointing at Piccolo, "because between the two of us we could get you back to the party." Vegeta blinked,

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Goku grinned,

"I did, you just weren't listening properly,"

"No, Goku, I was listening just fine, you were not making any sense." Piccolo commented. Goku grinned and slapped his hands together,

"Well, I think that we made it to you just in time, before you found any whales. I say we should go back, its getting dinner time isn't it, lets go," he held out his arms so that he could IT them back. Piccolo took off from the sayian, yelling back that he was not doing that again. Vegeta looked on and began his own flight,

"Yeah, Kakarott, for old times sake, just take a ride," Goku blinked as Vegeta went Super Sayian and surpassed the Namekian. Goku transformed and blasted off to the prince, giving Piccolo a half salute as he passed him.

"Didn't you want to kill me during those times?" Goku asked as he leveled off with the prince.

"Who ever said I didn't want to?" he grinned as the two raced for the approaching beach. When they finally touched down it was definitely approaching dinnertime. Gohan ran up to Goku,  
>"Daddy, where's Piccolo?" he gave a weary eye to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at him and under the unwavering stare gave in,<p>

"What, I didn't kill him if that's what you think. almost did, but that's not the point!" the Z warriors stared at him, "WHAT? He'll be here soon….he didn't want to IT…." the warriors never broke their gaze. Vegeta finally huffed off muttering in his own language, _fucking Earthlings!_. Goku watched as he went,

"Yeah, Piccolo got pretty sick when I IT'ed him, so he just wanted to fly back, we just got back quicker than he did. Hey, Gohan, why don't you fly out their and meet him…" Gohan perked up,

"Really, oh, can I, Dad?" Goku nodded and Gohan blasted off to find his friend. The rest of the warriors gathered closer around Goku, asking questions,

"So, how'd you get him back?''

"Why did you bring him back?"

"Yeah, we could all relax if _he_ wasn't here."

"Do you really expect me to believe that story about whales?" Chi-Chi was the last to comment, Goku just gave a nervous laugh and put his hand behind his head,

"What, you don't believe me?" he gave a chuckle and made his way through the warriors, "Why would you ever doubt me?" Chi-Chi shrank as he gave her a tap on the back, "Would I lie to you?'' Chi-Chi spun around and glared at her friend.

"No," she said suspiciously, "I think, only if your life depended on it…" Goku gave a nervous chuckle,

"Yeah….maybe…..So….What's for dinner?" the warriors fell over and twitched, Bulma the first to recover,

"Yup….same ol' Goku…" she laughed and went in search of some more capsules. Goku went over to the prince who was leaned up against the same palm tree as before.

"Well, 'Geta, whatdoyathink?" He leaned on the adjacent palm tree. Vegeta looked at him, in his tattered shorts and his upturned hair, he almost wanted to reach out and tame the untamable spikes. _What the fuck, this is Kakarott!_ He broke eye contact and look out into the ocean, where two faint dots began to appear and draw quickly near,

"Well….I suppose you can tell Green-Bean thanks for me, as humiliating as it was it was better than it could have been…" Goku looked taken aback,

"'Geta…. You just said…thank you," Vegeta looked at Goku and then back to the dots that were very quick discernable as Gohan and Piccolo,  
>"Actually, I said thanks….but the general idea is the same…" Goku looked at the prince, he had seen many new things in the prince today: laugher, patience, humiliation, but he had never expected to see gratitude.<p>

"Hey, you ok, 'Geta?" Vegeta continued to look at the horizon, looking past the figures that landed on the beach. He nodded, really wondering if he should make this is counseling session.

"Yes, Kakarott, I'm fine," Goku watched the prince, could see something was bothering him,

"I don't believe you…" Goku said softly,

"Well, then you have more intuition than I thought," Vegeta jeered, Goku just looked at the ground, not sure if that was a compliment or an insult. "I was taken from my home when I was, in Earth's years, six years old. You know I was in the service of Freiza, I hated it, Kakarott, but there was nothing I could do. I knew Freiza was stronger than me and in a fight I would only lose my life," Goku remained silent, not knowing what was bringing on these confessions of memories from the prince. " I was in service to Freiza in every way," he looked at Kakarott for a moment before returning his gaze to the horizon, "Every way…. There was no escape for me, Kakarott." Goku understood, for as dense as he often was the prince did not have to completely humiliate himself for Goku to understand. Vegeta continued "After decades in his _service _I finally saw a chance to get away. Radditz remembered his brother, who was sent away to another planet. Even with a third class warrior, I thought that four Sayains would be enough to bring down Freiza.

'When Radditz was killed, I was angry. I wanted to kill you, Kakarott, because you had taken away my escape, three Sayains could not defeat Freiza. When I lost to you, I could not return to Freiza, both my partners were dead; but I was dying, so I had to. I returned to be healed and to become stronger. Even then I did not have enough strength to escape Freiza. You did. You freed me of my captor." Vegeta stared into the horizon before turning to face Goku, "Kakarott, you also deserve my thanks." Goku didn't know what to say,

"'Geta, I had no idea. If….I had known…I would have went with you…" Vegeta stared at the horizon, "I would have fought along side you, if I'd have known…" Goku looked at the Z warriors, Piccolo was looking at them, awe and horror struck on his face. He now knew why the prince had snapped when he made the wrong conclusion. "Well…thank you 'Geta, for bringing me my race, and heritage to me. I don't know if you know what it is like to never fit in, to strike fear into people that don't understand your power, to not even understand your own power," Goku blushed in the thought that Piccolo could hear every word he was saying, "You saved me from a mediocre life, filled with unrest and sadness." he finished awkwardly. Vegeta was still staring at the horizon, he glanced at Goku and then stood up. Goku followed his lead,

"I enjoyed the party, Kakarott," Vegeta began to fly away as Goku grabbed him by the ankle yet again,

"C'mon, 'Geta, stay for dinner." he returned to his chipper old self at the thought of food, "I think we're having hamburgers and hotdogs, and home made ice-cream after that." Vegeta lowered back to the ground,

"What is I-scream," Goku blinked,

"You lived in the same house as Bulma, and you have never had _ice Cream," _he emphasized the two separate words, Vegeta shook his head,

"I told you all I get are T.V. dinners!"

"Wow. Well, now you _have_ to stay!" he rubbed his hands together at the though of the awaiting dessert, "Ya know, I've always been curious, what did you eat before you came here, what does a sayian normally eat?"

"Meat." Goku OH'ed. "A Sayain needs nothing else to survive, only meat. In fact, before I came here I never had anything outside of meat to eat, I must say tacos are great," he looked at a taco in his mind's eye and almost drooled, "raw meat at that," he said returning to the topic, Goku made a disgusted face, Vegeta rolled his eyes, "have you ever had raw meat before, Kakarott,"

"Yuck, no…It'll give you worms,"

"What the hell are worms,"

"Well they live in the ground, and are all slimy and" Vegeta cut him off hastily,

"Uh, I know what a worm is, what do you mean by worms?"

"Well, they're little creatures that live inside you, they make you sick and eat you from the inside out. Often times people don't know about them until it is too late. There was this Japanese guy that holds the world record for the largest tapeworm, when they extracted it the worm was taller than he was," Goku looked at Vegeta who was very pale, "actually, the guy died, the worm had become so much of his body that his body wouldn't function without it,"

"Oh!" Vegeta put a hand to his mouth, "please, *gag* stop, you're making me sick *gag*"

"Well, that's why you don't eat raw meat," Vegeta shook his head trying to get Goku to stop, "really we ought to get you checked out, make sure you don't have any worms," Vegeta stood up and ran to the near by rock wall, where he spilled his guts, Goku giggled. The Z warriors looked over at the prince, most about to laugh, but thinking better of it, decided to keep their silence as well as their heads on their shoulders.

Vegeta returned to his place under the palm tree, giving Goku a hit on the head as he passed him. "Don't ever do that again!" Goku laughed,

"Well, you asked…" Vegeta put up a hand while putting the other to his mouth. "but really, I hope you're not sick…"

"Sayains don't get sick, at least not from the food that they eat. I have never seen or heard of anybody just up and dying from….something on the inside…." he gagged again, "Humans must be weak to let their bodies be….*gag* infested."

"Well, I suppose you should stay away from raw meat then," Vegeta looked at the Sayain and said again,

"So you have never had raw meat?" Goku shook his head, "Kakarott, I will teach you what it means to be Sayain." he stood up and began to walk to the Z warriors motioning for Goku to come along, "C'mon Kakarott, daylight is wasting," Goku jumped up and went to join Vegeta who was now with the rest of the group. He got a couple 'hey Vegeta's' and nods from those too nervous to speak. Just because Goku liked Vegeta and trusted him, the others were not quite convinced.

"Hey, Veggie, what can _we_ do for you?" Yamcha did a half assed bow to Vegeta, Vegeta grabbed him by the throat again.

"Don't EVER call me that again, or I will dismember you." he lifted him off the ground, "I will rip out your eyes, and your tongue, tear off your ears, arms and legs, and remove any chance of having children." Yamcha gulped, "After you are healed and are only a ball of flesh with something that resembles a head I will rip out your entrails and strangle you with them. _GOT IT?_" he released Yamcha and threw him onto the ground. Bulma rolled her eyes at him as he stood and rubbed his butt.

Vegeta continued to the grill, he grabbed a raw hamburger patty and threw it at Goku. "Eat it." Goku looked at his audience, they were 100% confused, they knew nothing of the conversation he had had with Vegeta and this probably looked very odd, especially when the prince just threw his guts up over by the rocks. "Go on, be a Sayian."

"uh," Goku moved the patty is his hands, "but, its….slimy,"

"Real meat off the flesh is worse than that, go on, don't be a wimp. That is children's food to a Sayain." the warriors looked from Vegeta to Goku, it was Bulma who finally spoke up,

"Don't you dare eat that, Goku, you'll get worms," Vegeta mentally gagged.

"He is a Sayian, he will not fall prey to disease. Eat it, Kakarott,"

The rest of his audience was about to gag, Vegeta however just watched and waited, impatiently tapping his foot.

"But…" he looked at Vegeta, "…but…" he looked at Bulma, and Chi-Chi, he looked for any type of help from Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, even Yamcha. They all new better than to be on the wrong side of the prince, "…but Vegeta, it looks like worms…." Vegeta gagged is his mouth,

"Damn it, Kakarott, quite being such a wuss, take a bite or I'll come over there and shove it down your throat!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try…" Goku examined the meat, its cold texture warming under the heat of his hand. Unbeknownst to Goku, Vegeta grabbed another patty and was rolling into a ball on his hand. Goku looked up to see the prince, showing the group, holding up the meat and then taking a bite out of it. Everyone gagged. Goku put the meat up to his lips and at the last second chickened out, a drop of blood running down his arm did him in.

"Oh no, Uh, I….*gag* can't do it…..sorry…" Vegeta rolled his eyes and rolled the rest of the meat in his hand into a ball,

"Well, Kakarott, all I can say is: I TOLD YOU SO!" Vegeta flashed Super Sayain and sprang himself onto Goku, knocking the taller Sayain onto the floor. Goku writhed under the weight of his captor, the meat in his had had went flying. "Open your mouth, Kakarott, and this will all be over!" Goku tried to get away but Vegeta held him down with ki rings. "C'mon, you wimp, do it and I'll be gentle!" Goku finally gave in, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth only to be fed by the golden Vegeta. He bit down, and surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. He finished chewing, swallowed and then finally looked back up at Vegeta, who released the ki rings and began to get up off of Goku as he returned to his regular power level.

"Wow, 'Geta, you are such a jerk." Vegeta raised and eyebrow and smirked back at him, "but really, it wasn't near as bad as I thought it would be." the rest of the Z warriors fell over.

"Ha, see! That is your Sayain nature, there. Embrace it Kakarott, at least every once in a while, if your human influenced nature would give it a breather every once in a while." The Z warriors gained their feet again, Bulma and Chi-Chi scowled at the short Sayain, the rest looked on, the only ones on par with Vegeta would be Goku and Piccolo, the latter still meditating by the rocks, unaware of the entire hamburger ordeal.

Krillin approached the grill and started putting the rest of the hamburgers on, the rest went about their business, watching the sunset over the rocky cliffs. Vegeta turned around and strode back over to his claimed palm tree, grabbing one of the extra towels and throwing it over his shoulder. He laid down the towel and sprawled out on the Hawaiian design. Goku watched and waited for the prince to get comfortable, then grabbed his own towel and went to join the prince. He spread his towel out again and laid down next to the prince. Vegeta humpfed but otherwise allowed his presence.

Bulma went about pulling out other dishes, mac-n-chesse, potato salad, deviled-eggs; the pile of food endless, after a long day like today, she knew the Sayains would likely end the stockpile of food and still be up for more. She uncapulized the drink cooler, which held pop, water, a wide variety of juice for the little Gohan, and an unnumbered amount of alcoholic drinks for everyone else.

In about five minutes the first of the hamburgers were being pulled off of the grill, first in line was Gohan, ready to get the first plate full, the rest of the warriors lined up after him. Goku looked at the lying man behind him,

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" Goku asked nervously looking at the food on the table. Vegeta rolled over,

"And let that bitch know how hungry I am for real food? I don't think so, I'll wait until everyone has had their fill and finish everything else off."

"'Geta, I don't think there will be any left, I am increasingly hungrier than I was at lunch. It took everything in my power not to eat that food that was brought to you," Vegeta sat up,

"You would hog it all knowing that I am waiting,"

"Well, yeah…if you weren't there to grab it first!" Goku stood up, ready to move to the table with the food.

"You would disgrace me wouldn't you. Fine! I will accompany you to food." Vegeta started walking a little faster than that of a 'not-so-hungry' man. Goku to a few long strides to keep up,

"Hey, 'Geta…..bet I can eat more than you…" Vegeta burst to the end of the line before Goku could be him to it,

"Bring it on, Kakarott!"

Piccolo opened his eyes from his disturbed meditation, he saw, and shut them again trying to return to his happy place.

Goku was now chomping down on cold hotdogs, not waiting for them to be cooked, getting a momentary head start from Vegeta, who was gobbling down piles of chips mashed into potato salad for easier swallowing.

Z warriors were all cheering for Goku, all certain that he would win. Chi-Chi and Bulma were making bets, Roshi watched the two squabbling women hoping their might be a cat fight. Krillin and Yamcha were now throwing raw hamburgers into the air, hitting them with blasts of Ki to cook them.

Bulma had already went into her reserves and the two Sayains were still going like trains, she finally felt she had to say something,

"Aren't you two done yet?" Vegeta glared at her, which was rather comical was he was shoveling deviled eggs down his throat. Goku just smiled and talked with his mouth full, showering everybody with bits of hotdog.

"Well, yeah, this is a pretty decent sized meal, best one I've had in days, but we want to see who can eat more!" Bulma rolled her eyes,

"Oh, so this is just Another competition?" Goku turned around, now working on a jar of pickles,

"Yeah, what did ya think? Actually, I'm surprised Vegeta is still going!" Vegeta again tried to glare, but failed when there happened to be crumblies of chips all over his face, he spoke in-between bites,

"Kakarott, this is nothing compared to a royal meal! Meat, meat, and more meat! entire carcasses stripped to the bone, and then beyond." Goku swallowed a hamburger thrown at him,

"What? this isn't a decent sized meal?" his mouth drooled at the thought of more food. Vegeta shook his head.

Both fell into silence and continuing downing the food. The rest of the Z warriors wait for the result. Bulma finally breaks out the FINAL capsule of food.

"Alright, boys, this is it. This is the grand finale, there is no more after this, somebody has to win or loose!" she opens the capsule, completely full of jumbo hotdogs. Chi-Chi gives her a funny look, "What, I went all out on everything else, I figured the cheapest thing for the extras would be hotdogs!" Chi-Chi only giggled. Bulma threw a pack at Goku and then to Vegeta. Both gobbled them down, becoming world champions in a matter of minutes. The packs continues to come, and continued to be gobbled up, but one, was starting to slow.

Goku was slightly slowing down, noticed Piccolo, who had finally come down and watched the Sayain's race to the finish. 'I'm glad I didn't place any bets, I would've lost,' he thought.

Bulma tossed each Sayain another package, Vegeta gobbled the hotdogs up at the same rate as always, then she noticed Goku hadn't even open his package yet. Vegeta finished and received another while Goku was still struggling to open the previous package.

"Hey Goku, are you OK?" Bulma went over to her friend to make sure something wasn't wrong. Vegeta paused and waited for his answer,

"I…." he couldn't believe he was saying it, "I'm full…" the warriors fell over, twitching. They had all lost, all betting their savior would grace them with a win, and instead, he finally lost.

Vegeta threw his hands up, "HA! BEAT THAT, KAKAROTT!" Goku, looked terribly defeated, almost heart broken.

"Well, I did have a snack earlier…" Vegeta just sneered. He stood up and walked over to the taller sayian,

"Just admit it, Kakarott, you lost." he jested and poked Goku in the chest, "I have beaten you at something you hold so very dear," he laughed. Goku's shoulders dropped,

"I've never seen you eat so much before…" he began, "How could you eat so much this time?" Goku grabbed his stomach as it cramped from being over loaded. "Where did you put it all?"

Vegeta just laughed and grabbed his aching stomach. "Same place I always do….I just kept eating instead of stopping when I had my desired fill." he fell to sit on the sand, leaned back and held his belly. Goku followed, allowing the slightly stretched position open up more room for the volumes of food to roll around and begin to digest.

The Z warriors began to disperse in their attempt to escape their payments to Vegeta, when he snapped, "Hey, don't you guys owe me some money?" they turned back around and pulled out their wallets, Yamcha hesitated.

"Hey, Vegeta….well…..I really thought that Goku would've….ya know….won that one….so…uh….well….I don't really have….any cash…." Vegeta pulled his brows together, "..and…well….I don't have good enough credit for a…uh…card…." Yamcha shifted his eyes nervously, trying to avoid Vegeta's. Vegeta scowled, and stood up, towing along his heavy belly, and begin walking to the slowly retreating Yamcha. When he got close enough to be in his face he pointed his finger and poked Yamcha in the chest,

"Forget about it," he turned back around, "Keep your money, everybody." jaws fell to the floor as the prince resumed his position on the sand. Krillin was the first to step out of the surprised state,

"Wait….What?" this brought everybody out of their daze, and they all continued to look at the seemingly unchanged prince. Vegeta growled,

"Unless, you all wasn't me to take your money…" they all stared at him, "then just bug off and leave me alone," They could not bring themselves to move an inch. "WHAT? You want me to spell it out for you?" Krillin, trying to speak rationally to the prince spoke up again,

"Well, we wouldn't want to cheat you out of anything, Vegeta…" he chose his words carefully, not to upset the prince.

"Fine, then just agree you all owe me dinner sometime." they all looked at each other when they wouldn't leave he snapped, "Well, get away from me! Go…do whatever it is you do! Leave me be!" they all began to disperse when Vegeta looked at Goku.

Goku stared before jumping up to check Vegeta, "Are you OK?" he said as he put his hand to Vegeta's forehead, "Can I get you anything," Vegeta started slapping his hands away,

"Don't touch me! Yes!" Goku started feeling his head in comparison to Vegeta's, "I'M FINE!" he growled, "LEAVE ME BE KAKAROTT!" he yelled grabbing Goku's hands and throwing them back at the taller man, "What is wrong with you?" Goku finally quit touching Vegeta and leaned back. Letting his belly relax again. Vegeta put his hands behind his head and leaned back on a rock.

"'Geta…..are you sure you're OK?" he gave a weary eye to Vegeta, who simply rolled his eyes in return, "Why were you so nice, they totally owed you buku bucks, and BAM, you let them get away with it,"

"And what the hell am I gonna spend money on, Kakarott, what the hell do I need it for?"

"Good, point…."

The warriors spent the next hour nursing their swollen bellies as the others set up the volleyball game. The ones not playing continues to send ki blasts into the air to light up the court, but still it began to get too dark to play. Goku had sat joined the game when his belly had grown some room and was currently trying to train a Kamahameha wave to stay still. After his fifth try, and having several waves hit the ocean and splash Vegeta, the latter finally stood up with annoyance.

"DAMN IT, KAKAROTT! Obviously its not going to work!" he walked up to the players, "Do I have to do everything for you?" he focused his energy and after a few moments a grand ball of light began to rise in the sky. Goku was entranced,

"Ooooooo, What's that?" he said, pointing to the brilliant ball of light, the others watched it, impressed as well.

"Well, it's a hell of a good thing that you don't have your tail Kakarott, because you would be a giant ape right about now." Goku quickly tore his eyes away from the brightly glowing globe in the sky, and changed the subject,

"Well, who wants to play?" everyone jumped into position, Vegeta backed off and let the party resume. The ball went up and down, up and around, volleying back and forth, before finally slipping past one team and granting the other points. There were several games, and Goku was obviously on the loosing side, and was not liking it one bit. Krillin may be his friend, but he sucks at volleyball. Piccolo and Gohan were slaughtering the two. Krillin finally gave up when Gohan spiked the ball right in front of him and he missed it, leaving Goku to fend for himself.

"Hey this isn't fair!" he shouted as he dove to block another spike, "Fine, you wanna play that way?" he strode off the court and grabbed Vegeta against the pleasing cries of his opponents, and Vegeta's own strain to resist being dragged. "I'm adding Vegeta!" Vegeta ripped his arm away and threw his nose to the air,

"I am not playing, Kakarott. If you can't win on your own, that sucks for you!" Goku raised his eyebrows, and devilishly thought of another way to coax the prince into playing,

"Well, I thought you might be good at it. Don't you want to play on the side that wins." he smoothly went on, "Or…maybe….no….." Vegeta raised his eyebrow, "You aren't afraid you'll lose, are you?" Goku smiled as the prince snapped.

"I won't lose, not to a namekian and a boy! Move over," he hunched down and imitated the position. Before Goku could serve the ball, Vegeta asked "What do I do?" Goku fell over, 'maybe Vegeta wasn't such a good idea, he doesn't know how to play.'

"Well…..you don't want the ball to touch the ground on our side…hit the ball with your hands….don't touch the net…keep the ball IN the court…aaaaaand…..try to score as much as you can by hitting the ball on the ground to their side." Goku quickly summed it up.

"Ok….got it,"

Piccolo picked the ball and got ready to serve, "Alright, everyone ready," Gohan squealed excitement, whilst all the other side gave him was silence in anticipation for the game afoot. Piccolo served the ball, the ball bounced back and forth a few times before the two Sayains collided when both tried to reach the ball at the same point. They rubbed their heads and stood up, tears in their eyes,

"OW! 'Getaaaa…..stay on your side…." Goku rubbed his head,

"What the HELL is your head made of….Bricks?" they returned to the game, which soon intensified as Vegeta got the hang of the game. Piccolo and Gohan quit taking it easy on the other team; Piccolo sent a spike right in front of Vegeta, who, not expecting such a move, missed again.

"Yeah, Piccolo, high five!" Gohan jumped and flew to meet Piccolo's high five, the sound racked on Vegeta's nerves.

"What the hell was that Green Bean?" he threw the ball at Piccolo's stomach, it barely got caught in time to avoid giving the namekian pain. Goku spoke up,

"That IS a legal move, 'Geta," Vegeta's eyes brightened,

"Oh it is, is it?" the ball was served and volleyed back and forth a few times before Vegeta spiked the ball and scored a point on the green man. Piccolo cursed in frustration.

The game continued on, getting faster and faster. The onlookers un able to see where the ball was, except when it hit the ground a growl of frustration came from either side. Goku jump[ed up to spike the ball when Gohan got in the way; the ball hit Gohan in the head and the kid was out cold before anybody could catch him. Piccolo ran to check on the boy,

"GOKU, What are you doing? Trying to kill your only son," Goku rushed to check on the boy,

"I didn't mean to…..he was just there all of the sudden…." Chi-Chi finally noticed what happened

AHHHH sorry...randoness ending... tell me what you thought. should i ever upload anything again? Let me know!


End file.
